


He's up all night 'til the sun

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief Reference to Body Image Issues, Brooklyn, Longing, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Up All Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at avengerkink on lj:</p><p>Steve/Bucky based on these (revised) lyrics from Daft Punk’s ‘Get Lucky:’</p><p>He’s up all night ‘til the sun<br/>Steve’s up all night to get some<br/>He’s up all night for good fun<br/>Steve’s up all night to get Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's up all night 'til the sun

Steve sighed and looked at his cards. He had just won his eighth game of solitaire for the night.

He glanced at the clock. 5:10 AM. It would be sun-up soon, and then Bucky would stumble in, drunk and lusty from a night of dancing with girls. 

If Steve fell asleep at the kitchen table -- it's happened before -- Bucky would carry him to the couch, cover him with a blanket, and leave him alone. But if Steve could stay awake....

Steve yawned but then stood up and stretched to get his circulation going. He wished their phonograph weren't broken.

He went to get himself some ice from the icebox and filled a glass of water. He drank. He glanced at the clock.

5:14.

He sighed again and sat down at the table. He picked up the cards and dealt his ninth game. 

Right after he started his eleventh, Steve heard the key go into the lock. Bucky walked in and gave him a large sloppy grin. 

"Steve," he said, lingering on the word as he walked over to the table, looking a bit silly but hardly out of his senses. "You waited up."

"I couldn't sleep," Steve lied.

Bucky snorted, not buying it. He was pretty tactless when he had a few.

But he leaned over then, planted a long kiss on Steve's lips. Steve reached up, cupped Bucky's jaw, and kissed him back until he had to come up for breath, panting.

Bucky waited for him to catch his breath and then slid his hand into Steve's hand, fingers intertwining, pulling Steve up and toward the too-small bed with the thin white sheets. Bucky opened the window above the bed, and a breeze came in, filling the room with cool air and the soft stir of Brooklyn in the early morning. Bucky took off his clothes until he wore nothing but his underpants, tossing his shirt and pants into the corner. He leaned over and pulled off Steve's white undershirt and starting kissing Steve's chest, a soft line of caress up and down the middle of his torso.

Steve closed his eyes. It had taken him a long time to get used to this, to let Bucky linger on his body like this without wondering how Bucky could find his skinny chest appealing.

Soon Bucky's hands were tugging at Steve's pants, and Steve opened his eyes. Bucky's lips looked plump, bright, and Steve grabbed Bucky's arm and pulled him down, hard as he could, so he could kiss Bucky's mouth again.

Soon, they were naked and grasping each other, pulling each other close, keeping each other from falling off the tiny bed. Bucky moaned, low and guttural, as Steve's fingers worked him, and soon it was hands and lips and tongues, finding each other, clinging to each other, pressing each other into pleasure and need and bliss. 

When they were done, they lay there, limbs entangled. Light was streaming in from the window, the hard-angled orange of dawn, turning Bucky's dark hair into a soft red. 

Steve kissed him on the forehead.

"Sorry I was out for so long," Bucky mumbled, clearly about to fall asleep.

Steve yawned and leaned his face into Bucky's neck. "It's okay, buddy. I know who you come home to."


End file.
